


Kinktober 2020

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anticipation, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2020, Leather Trousers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Lust, M/M, Marriage, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Naughty, Oral Fixation, Paddling, Pegging, Penis Size, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Showers, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Jensen Ackles, Sub Misha Collins, Switch Danneel Harris, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, With no release, build-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: 31 Jensen Ackles-flavored fantasies for the month of October.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Kinktober, but I've been avidly reading Kinktober fics for years. Some are messy, most I've tried to put a twist on. I will try to post on time, but if not, I apologize. 
> 
> Read the tags, watch out for triggers. Each chapter will be titled with the word prompt or prompts I selected so feel free to skip any that you aren't into. 
> 
> Without further ado, ladies and gents', start your engines... ;)

Danneel looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. “Are-- Are you sure about this?” 

Jensen nodded and gave her a small smile. He leaned forward to kiss her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Glancing down at the box she held in her hands, Danneel chewed on her bottom lip. “What if something goes wrong?” Her eyes found his. “What if I hurt you…?” 

“Dee, honey, I trust you.” 

Danneel scoffed. “Jay, trust isn’t the issue.” She tossed her hands up as she stood and paced the floor in front of their bed. “I have no experience with this! I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!”

Jensen ducked his head, trying not to laugh. He didn’t want to embarrass her. 

She blushed deeply. “I mean, I know what to  _ do _ , but you know it’s just, I don’t have any experience with that...kind…of  _ equipment _ …” 

His shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. She groaned, “Jay-- It’s not funny...” She flopped onto the bed dramatically.

Jensen cleared his throat before looking at his wife. Still smiling, he gently grasped her wrists to pull her hands away from her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” He leaned down to kiss her wrists. “I was really nervous about telling you and you’ve been nothing but understanding, so I apologize for not doing the same.” 

“You were nervous?” she asked, twisting her hand in his grasp so she could stroke his jaw. 

He leaned into her touch. “Well, yeah. I mean, most women would balk at the idea of fucking their husband.” 

Danneel shrugged beneath him. “Yeah, I guess.” She sighed and turned her head, looking once again at the box on the bed. There was something...enticing… about the idea of being the one in charge, she couldn’t deny that… 

Jensen caught her looking and took advantage of the brief distraction, slipping his hand between her legs. 

She gasped and tried to pull his head toward her full breasts, but he ducked away. His tongue traveled slowly up her body, pausing to nibble at her navel before he used the week’s worth of growth on his face to tease her. 

“Jay...please…” 

“Will you at least try it on?” He murmured, circling one pert nipple with his tongue. 

She shivered under her. “Mhmm.” 

His teeth scraped over the sensitive bud. “What was that?” 

“Yes… Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you with it. Just, please don’t stop,” she begged him. 

Jensen’s ears rang with her words. He was finally going to live out his fantasy. He’d feel her thick cock deep in his ass, her breasts against his back. 

He stilled his movements, his head resting on her belly. 

_ “Jesus…”  _

Feeling lightheaded from the sudden rush of blood to the lower half of his body, Jensen rolled off of her and sat up, breathing heavily. 

His asshole clenched and he gripped the base of his cock to keep from losing it. 

Danneel sat up beside him, her face still flushed. “Jay? Are you okay?” She reached out to touch him but stopped when he moaned. “Honey?” 

His body was taut, as he tried to calm his breathing. His bare chest rising and falling as he kept one hand on his dick and the other tangled in their bedsheets. 

Danneel’s mouth went dry, incredibly turned on by the image of her husband fighting not to come like a young boy. 

“ _ Jay…”  _ she whispered, crawling onto the bed behind him. She sat on her knees, her hands brushing down his sides. 

He twitched, his body rushing toward release. But once again, he staved it off by squeezing his cock in his fist. 

He shuddered involuntarily when her lips brushed the back of his neck. It took him a moment to speak, so lost in the sensation of her body against his, knowing what awaited him… 

“I...I need, uh,” he gasped when her hand slid over his right pec, the fingers tweaking his nipple. 

_ “What do you need, Jay…? Tell me. _ ” 

Jensen’s brain short-circuited and his breathing sped up. Knowing he had to get away from Danneel’s seductive voice and her talented fingers, he shakily stood up. He had to grasp the bedpost to steady himself. 

“Jay?” Her voice was still quiet but there was an added edge of worry. 

Feeling dizzy, he mumbled, “I gotta go to the bathroom,” then stumbled into the en suite. 

He shut the door behind him and turned to grip onto the edge of the bathroom counter. 

_ Dead puppies.  _

_ Smelly garbage.  _

_ Doing taxes.  _

_ Cleaning up baby vomit.  _

He repeated them in his head until he was able to release the counter and splash some cold water on his face. His cock was still hard, standing tall against his belly, but at least he didn’t feel like he was going to come this second. 

He took a few more minutes in the bathroom to regulate his breathing and pull back from the edge a little before he opened the door. 

His wife was standing beside their bed, the fancy lingerie she hardly ever wore wrapped around her. Her breasts accentuated by the corseted top were mouthwatering, but the dick hanging between her legs made him weak-kneed. 

_ “Fuck... me... _ ” 

She smirked. “That’s the idea.” 


	2. Daddy Kink/ Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up with two in this one!

“Open your mouth, slut,” Jensen sneered, tugging Jared’s head back until his throat was bared. 

Jared smiled sweetly. “Yes, Daddy.” He parted his lips, not even wide enough for Jensen’s pinky to fit, let alone his cock. 

Jensen slapped his face before gripping Jared’s chin. _ “Wider.” _

Jared smirked before licking his lips. He waited until Jensen’s eyes were sparkling with barely-contained Daddy-brand frustration then opened his mouth wide. 

“Gonna take my cock like a good little slut, hm? Gonna take all of Daddy’s cum down your whore throat?” Jensen’s hand stroked his bare cock, squeezing out a drop of precome which he smeared over Jared’s lips. 

Jared nodded, his own cock begging for attention, his mouth salivating at the thought of Jensen in his mouth. 

Jensen stepped forward until his dick was right in front of Jared’s lips. Jared waited, clenching and unclenching the hands on his thighs. Fuck, but it was hard to be good when Jensen was right fucking there! 

Jensen smirked down at him. “Good boy. Go ahead.” 

Jared eagerly wrapped his lips around Jensen’s thick shaft, not even bothering to tease the crown before he started trying to ease Jensen into his throat. 

“Fuck...so good, baby. Your mouth is so wet I can feel it dripping down my balls, Jared.” 

Jared preened at his Daddy’s praise though he didn’t let his focus waver. When he pushed a little too far, too quickly, he had to pull back. He coughed wetly and gasped for air before diving back down. 

“Open up your throat, slut. Let Daddy fuck that nice tight mouth.” 

Jared shivered before closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. Keeping himself as relaxed as possible he felt Jensen press past the back of his throat. His gag reflex tried to trip him up but Jared simply swallowed whatever it was back down. 

The undulation of Jared’s throat sent Jensen into a frenzy. Gripping Jared’s long hair, he pistoned his hips. 

Jared’s Daddy knew he didn’t like the taste of spunk so he wasn’t surprised when Jensen pulled out at the last second to come all over his face. 

Jensen sunk to his knees in front of Jared, groaning as he framed Jared’s face with his hands and kissed him on the mouth. Jared waited like a good boy until his Daddy had licked off every speck of come. 

Ducking his head, Jensen slowly drooled his come over Jared’s cock, then gripped it with his hand. Pulling Jared into a frantic kiss, he jacked his slut to completion, grinning as Jared came all over his shirt and the front of his jeans. 


	3. Dominant & Submissive

Danneel raked her nails down Jensen’s back, before rubbing her hand on his ass, soothing the pained flush. 

“Tell me why you’re being punished,” she said, walking around to crouch in front of him. She removed the ball gag from his mouth and massaged his jaw. 

“I came when I was told not to.” His voice is low, ashamed. He wanted to make her proud, but he failed. 

“That’s right. You came like a naughty little whore all over my bed, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Her boots echoed as she walked across the floor to grab her favorite toy from the  _ Naughty  _ wall. Whereas the  _ Nice _ wall had a variety of different sensory objects, dildos, and stimulation toys, the wall on the left had all of the ones she preferred for punishments. Clamps were organized in little drawers, cages and rings for his cock were displayed on the wall, she kept an electro-wand in the cabinet along with their more fringe fetish items. 

Tonight, though, Danneel selected the flogger with a polished wooden handle and thick black leather tails. 

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the chains connected to the post rattle and watched him squeeze his thighs together. 

Oh, this was just too good, she thought, grabbing the simple wooden paddle as well. 

Setting her implements down on the table, she walked over to her naughty boy and trailed her fingernails up his side. He squirmed, flinching from the unexpected touch. With the hood on, he couldn’t see hear, only listen to try to anticipate her next move. 

“You came without being allowed,” she said, striding over to grab the paddle. “How many is that?” 

“Fifteen,” Jensen said, wiggling his thighs as he shuffled in place. 

Annoyed to see him moving even though he  _ knew _ he was to stay still, she grabbed his balls in her hand and tugged. 

He yelped. 

“Move again and I’ll add five more.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Jensen winced. He knew his limits and while he’d started out at maybe a three, now he was up to an eight. And once his Mistress began his punishment, it would be even harder not to let go. 

“I’m going to remove the hood. Close your eyes.” 

Jensen obeyed, though he still flinched when the material was ripped off of his head. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

He held perfectly still as she leaned over his back, the material of her corset brushing his skin. He sighed. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

With a sharp click of her heeled boots, she spun to straddle his hips. “Straighten your back.” 

Jensen wanted to curse. He hated this position. By the end of his punishment, his arms and back would ache and his toes would cramp. Of course, his Mistress would soothe his battered body, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

After he flattened his back and straightened out his arms and legs, she took a seat on his lower back. From here, she would be able to control the angle of each hit as well as the lubrication and still gauge to make sure he wasn’t enjoying himself. 

He yelped when the paddle landed on his left cheek. “One.” 


	4. Somnophilia

Jensen knew it was wrong. He was violating their trust, invading a private moment that only the two of them shared. But he couldn’t help it. 

The way her dark hair tumbled onto his golden chest. How their bodies intertwined as much as their breath. They were one in that moment. So pure and innocent that Jensen wanted to reach out and touch it. He wanted to feel her warm breath on his cock while she laid on his best friend. 

But he dare not touch. If he touched, the illusion would shatter before his eyes. Slow and steady would become rapid and panicked, gentle ease would tighten with betrayal… So, he deigned himself to observe. 

To watch them in the depths of slumber, their bodies on display to only the moonlight and the man in the shadows. 


	5. Thigh Riding

“Fuckin’ hell…” Jensen groaned as Jared frantically rode his jean-clad thigh. His long, dark hair was a mess, the sweat-soaked strands sticking to Jensen’s face as they both sought much-needed release. 

It was fast and dirty, but they only had the time it took for the lighting guys to set up the next shot, so… 

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Jared panted, grabbing one of Jensen’s hands and slamming it against the wall. Their fingers intertwined automatically. 

Jensen’s rhythm faltered and he smashed his mouth onto Jared’s to smother his groan as he came in his jeans. 

Jared’s lips parted… his fingers curled around Jensen’s… he bucked once, twice, then sagged against him. 

Jensen chuckled tiredly as he smoothed Jared’s hair back into place, “Wardrobe is gonna kill us.” 


	6. Period Sex (Non-Graphic)

Some people found it disgusting-- Jensen found it sexy as hell. 

“Fuck, Jay--Harder!” his wife screamed, throwing her head back as she rode him. 

Jensen smirked before ducking his head to tug at her sensitive nipple with his teeth. 

Her nails dug into his scalp as she came, her body convulsing around him. When sticky warmth coated his dick, he was glad he’d thought to put the towels down this time. He barely gave her time to catch her breath before he rose up onto his knees, flipped her around, and started fucking her from behind.

An hour from now, she would probably be curled up in a ball in their bed, a heating pad cradled against her aching womb, but right now, she was lost in a haze of hormone-fueled lust and Jensen intended to enjoy it while it lasted. 


	7. Humiliation

“You want her to suck this pathetic little cock? Barely anything there-- probably won’t be able to feel it, will you?” 

Misha shook his head dutifully. “No, Sir.” 

“What do you think, my love?” Jensen said, calling to Danneel. “Does our pet deserve to have you suck his little-boy cock?” 

Danneel rose from the longer. Her heels clicked against the floor as she crossed the room to accept her husband’s outstretched hand. She leaned forward and sneered at Misha. “There’s no cock to suck here, that I can see.” She feigned boredom and drape her arms over Jensen’s bare shoulder. 

She pouted prettily. “I want to suck yours…” 

Jensen’s eyebrow arched and he smirked at Misha. “Perhaps the best punishment of all would be for you to watch, hm? Watch while she chokes on a real cock?” He turned his face to Danneel, though he kept his eyes on Misha. “Is that what you want, baby? To choke on a nice, thick cock?” 

When she nodded and reached for the laces on his leather pants, Jensen caught her wrist. “Later, my love.” 

Danneel stepped in front of him, blocking Misha’s view of Jensen. 

“I don’t want it later. I want it  _ now _ .” 

Jensen leaned to the side to roll his eyes at Misha. “So demanding…” 

Danneel used her free hand to grab his chin. “ _ Now _ .” 

A muscle in her husband’s jaw ticked and she worried she’d taken it too far, but then he spoke in that perfectly stern Daddy voice she loved so much. 

“On your knees.” 

She sank to her knees, her black robe fanning out on the floor around her as she slid her hands up the back of his calves. She kissed his thighs before nuzzling against his groin. 

Misha groaned where he was bound to the wall and Jensen spared him a glance. “She years for it, pet, wants it more than anything, wants whatever I give to her. Has a woman ever done that for you? Ever begged for your twig? Accepted your piss as well as your cum because she’ll take as much as she can get?” 

Misha’s eyes fell to watch Danneel as she worshipped Jensen’s dick. She purred and hummed, rubbing it all over her face and smearing precome in her hair before she kitten-licked his dripping slit. 

Her mouth opened wide to allow him access to her throat. 

Jensen stood perfectly still except for the hand petting her hair. “She tries so hard for me-- Don’t you, baby? To get it all in, but it’s too much for her pretty mouth to take all at once.” 

Danneel’s throat convulsed around him and she pulled back slightly to cough and sputter before diving back down. 

“Mmm, see it, Pet? The way her lips are stretched to the max? How her throat bulges with it? 

Her nostrils flared and she gagged noisily, spit streaming down her chin to land on the floor at Jensen’s booted feet. 

Jensen continued running his mouth as he waited for Danneel’s signal, covertly keeping an eye on Misha to make sure the bonds were still holding and he wasn’t in any real pain. 

When he felt Danneel’s hand squeeze the back of his thigh, he fisted her hair and jerked her head back. 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. Wetting & Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for once again missing a posting, so I included a little fluff in this one along with the kink. Hope you enjoy!

“Who does this mouth belong to?” he snarled down at her. 

“You, my love.” 

“That’s right. And what do I get to do with this mouth?” 

Danneel’s eyes sparkled. She licked her lips. “Whatever you want.” 

“That’s right. I do whatever I want with this fuckin’ mouth because it’s mine.” He spat into her open mouth before crouching down in front of her. Raking his eyes over her body, he said, “But because I’m feeling generous tonight, I’ll let you decide…” He used his thumb to wipe away the excess spit and rubbed it over her bottom lip before slipping it inside. She began suckling on it immediately. 

Jensen closed his eyes and groaned, allowing himself a moment to center his thoughts. “And what does my beautiful wife want tonight? Hm?” His voice was raspy with desire, his cock straining against his belly. 

“Your piss,” Danneel moaned, her eyes closed. “I want you to piss in my mouth…” 

They hadn’t ever included watersports in their play before, but Misha had brought it up and Danneel had immediately been game so, in the end, Jensen had given in and agreed to give it a go. 

The only problem with the current situation was that he was rock hard and there was no way he could relax enough to let go. 

Danneel met his eyes, saw his struggle, and improvised. 

“But first,” she said, “I want to make you come.” 

Careful not to let his relief show, Jensen stood back up and took hold of his cock. “Open wide for me, baby. Spill a drop and I won’t give you anything else.” 

Danneel opened her mouth as wide as it would go then held out her tongue, flicking it against the head of his dick as Jensen jacked himself off. 

He was already pretty turned on, seeing her on her knees waiting for his spunk while Misha watched from his spot on the wall. He noticed Misha’s dick was still soft, probably thanks to his full bladder… 

God, the idea of Misha pissing himself… of Danneel sucking him off while he peed in her mouth… Jensen grunted, streaking his wife’s lips, tongue, and chin as he came. 

Remembering his earlier promise, Danneel quickly wiped the rest off and licked her fingers clean. 

Jensen smiled down at her. “Good girl, now go lay on the bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Danneel rose from the floor, her sheer robe brushing her thighs as she gently cupped his face for a moment. 

With Danneel lying on the bed, Jensen turned his attention to Misha. 

They’d spoken about this a few days ago when planning tonight’s scene, but Jensen still felt the swoop of butterflies in his belly that came along with trying a new kink out. 

_ Misha wanted this _ , he reminded himself, reaching for the first buckle.  _ He asked for it specifically.  _

Once Misha was released from his bonds, he sank to his knees in front of Jensen. Jensen smirked at Danneel over his shoulder before snarling, “Stand up.” Misha scrambled to his feet. 

Jensen slowly walked around him. Pulling his shoulders back, kicking his feet further apart, yanking his head up, before he walked over to the high-backed chair and sat down with his legs spread wide. 

The position caused his bladder to twinge and he didn’t stop the dribble of piss that fell to the floor. Misha’s eyes were glued to the head of his cock, his own twitching with desperate need. 

Jensen beckoned to Danneel without taking his eyes off of Misha. “Come here, baby, I have something for you.” 

She gasped and practically flew off of the bed in her haste to kneel before him. 

Jensen chuckled, “Such an eager kitten, my little wife. Wants to gulp down my piss as badly as my cum…” 

Nodding, Danneel leaned her head back and opened her mouth. Her tongue extended as far as it could go, she grasped Jensen’s thighs. 

“A perfect picture of obedience...unlike our naughty Pet.” 

Misha looked away, ashamed. He'd been instructed via text this morning to forgo using the bathroom all day, but around the time he got to set, he'd accidentally broken his promise. He'd had to take a shit and a little bit of pee escaped while he was taking care of business. 

Seeing Misha turn away, Jensen immediately raised his voice. “Eyes forward!” 

Misha silently obeyed. 

Jensen smiled inwardly when he saw Misha’s hands slowly creeping towards his crotch. His desperation was fairly obvious in the stiff hold of his body and the swell of his belly. Jensen had been watching him all day while filming, his jeans getting more uncomfortable each time he observed Misha gulping down a bottle of water or stopping to cross his legs when no one else would notice. 

Just to add another level of misery, Jensen had even borrowed the bathroom in Misha's trailer, claiming his was out of order. 

When Misha's toes curled against the smooth black floor, Jensen smiled inwardly.  _ Show time… _

He reached down to stroke Danneel's cheek as he spoke to Misha. “You’ve disappointed me tonight, pet. You didn’t do as I asked and you lied to me-- However-” With a gentle push, Jensen started to pee. He tried to keep the stream slow and even so she could swallow steadily. 

“I’ve decided to show you mercy. So, here’s my proposal: I want you to tell me a story, pet. And _ if at the end _ , I’m satisfied, I will allow you to clean my boots with your tongue and welcome you into my bed.” 

He stood up and shoved his pants down. Danneel leaned in to nuzzle his cock. He allowed her a few moments to rest while he continued explaining to Misha.  _ “But _ if I’m  _ not _ , you will spend the night chained and you will not be permitted to pee until I come to retrieve you. If there is even  _ one drop  _ of piss on my floor, you will mop the entire dungeon and I will put your little boy cock back in time out until I decide otherwise." Jensen shook off and moaned when Danneel licked him clean. 

"Understood?”

Misha swallowed hard before nodding. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Seeing Jensen let go was torture, but Misha didn't let his eyes stray from the sight of Mistress pleasing Sir by drinking his piss. He wanted to prove to Sir he could do it. 

He bit his lip when he felt a dull throb in his bladder. He had to pee so bad! So, to take his mind off of his desperation, Misha told a wild story about a knight named Sir Fux-o-lot and the sunbathing mermaid he accidentally peed on. 

Sir had to turn away a few times to hide a smile, so Misha considered it a win. 

Jensen was equal parts aroused and amused- Not to mention relieved- by the end of the story. It was actually quite humorous and the talk of lagoons and streams had made it easy to soak Danneel's hair and the front of Misha's body. 

Now, Danneel was leaning against his legs, her eyes closed while Jensen played with her heavy, piss-soaked hair. 

And oh...Jensen could definitely get used to seeing Misha like this-- his wet skin glistening under the ambient lighting in the dungeon, making him look like a golden god. 

Jensen stood, considering the story Misha’d told, waiting for a sign that his friend was ready to end the scene. Because although Misha had mentioned desperation, piss play, and humiliation for tonight, he never said anything about wetting and Jensen wasn’t going to push him. 

Tears leaked from Misha’s closed eyes as he fought to hold on. He could do it for Sir. He would make Sir proud of him for holding his piss in and not going on the floor like an animal. Something beaded on the head of his cock and he knew it wasn't precome. 

He whimpered. 

Hearing Misha's pained whimper, Jensen knew it was time. They’d all had their fun, but now, Mish needed to piss really bad, Danneel needed a shower and Jensen? 

Jensen needed a beer and some major snuggles. 

Coming to a swift decision, he stepped forward to cup Misha’s cheek. The action was a nonverbal cue that meant he was no longer 'Sir'. Now, he was Jensen, ready to take care of whatever his lover and his wife needed after their playtime. 

“You did so well, held it all day for me. But how about now we go to the bathroom and you let me take care of you, hm? Let me make you feel good, Mish…” 

Misha blinked as if coming out of a dream and his posture relaxed a little. He leaned into Jensen and rested his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jensen shushed him and petted his hair before letting Danneel know where they were going and telling her to come when she was ready. She had already tied her robe and put on her slippers and was now attempting to towel-dry her hair. 

Jensen was immensely grateful for the bathroom they'd decided to have added onto the dungeon as he led Misha inside. The privacy it afforded was priceless and it was much more convenient than trying to dodge kids or guests in the rest of the house. 

Lifting the toilet lid, Jensen stood to the side so Misha could get situated. Once he was comfortable, Jensen took his regular spot behind him.  He left gentle kisses on Misha’s shoulders as he reached for the other man’s cock and aimed it at the bowl. 

Misha groaned and let his head fall back against Jensen as he pissed a strong, steady stream. He’d been holding since 11 in the morning and it was almost nine, now, so desperate was an understatement. 

After ushering out the last few drops, Jensen began slowly stroking his cock. Misha's hips matched his pace, pushing into the younger actor's tight fist. 

“Fuck, Mish, d’you have any idea how hot it was to see you like that? Your gut all bloated with pee... Your legs shaking you had to go so bad?" Jensen nipped the back of Misha's neck. "It was fuckin’ amazing, man. And Dee? Jesus, the way she swallowed it all down…Did you see her, Mish? Huh? How she was fuckin'  _ begging  _ for it.” 

Jensen kept up a quiet ramble while he jerked Misha off. He spared his wife a quick glance when she entered. His focus torn between her naked body standing in the shower and the man falling apart in front of him.

With a loud grunt, Misha’s cock spurted into the bowl. Praising him with soft words and kisses, Jensen milked him through it. And when Misha's body stopped convulsing, they joined Danneel in the shower. 

Jensen thoroughly, lovingly cleaned both of them up then carried Danneel upstairs and into the bedroom while Misha followed. 


	9. Gaping/ Exhibitionism

Jared curled his fingers around the rim of Jensen’s asshole, stretching it to just-this-side of painful before he spat into it. Dripping more lube onto his fist, he eased his fist back inside. 

Jensen moaned and curled his fingers in the bedspread, forcing his knees wider apart. 

Jared’s own cum dripped down his arm as it oozed from Jensen’s abused ass. “Gonna stretch it nice and wide, Jen, so all you’ll be able to think about while we’re on the cam with the fans is how easily I could fuck you. Would you like that, Jen? To have my fingers up your ass while we’re talking to the fangirls? Or how about if you sat on my lap and I fucked you dry?” 

He twisted his hand inside Jensen, earning a harsh intake of breath as Jensen’s body was forced to adjust. 

“I bet they’d love that,” Jared continued, leaning down to lick around his arm, teasing the stretched muscle with his tongue. “Seeing you all blissed out on my cock. But only we would know that what you really want is my fist. Right, Jen? My knuckles rubbing your insides while I lick your ass?” 

With a loud grunt, Jensen’s cock dripped onto the sheets, too fucked out to give more than a few drops and a pathetic twitch that made him shudder. 

What could he say-- Jared just had a way with words. 


	10. Cock Warming

As soon as the director called cut, Jensen bid farewell to the crew and hopped in his truck. His mouth was already salivating, imagining what was waiting for him at home. 

Kicking open the door, Jensen quickly shed all of his clothes and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. Jared was sitting up against the headboard watching a made-for-TV movie about a bunch of teenage girls that made a pact to get pregnant at the same time. 

Jared muted the TV so he could greet Jensen. “Hey, how was--” 

Jensen was too on edge to bother with the whole  _ ‘Hi, honey, how was your day?’ _ . So, instead of answering Jared, he just crawled up on the bed and laid down on his belly between Jared’s legs. 

“Oh. I see how it is…” Jared said, feigning hurt. 

“C’ mon, man, it’s been a whole day. Please?” 

Jared chuckled, “Oh, alright. But try not to get drool on the bed this time, okay?” 

Jensen nodded eagerly, his eyes on Jared’s fingers where they were pulling down his sweatpants and shorts. He snorted when Jensen quickly inched forward to wrap his lips around his cock. 

It always took him a few minutes to get comfortable, gagging here and there while he attempted to accommodate Jared’s whole length in his mouth. But once he was settled, with his cheek resting on Jared’s thigh and Jared’s hand stroking his hair, Jensen hummed happily and sucked contentedly. 


	11. Hypnotism

It was a first for all of them, but as Jensen sat on the couch next to his wife in Jared and Gen’s living room and watched a purple crystal swing back and forth, he only felt excitement. 

He’d often wondered what it would be like to give up all control, to do whatever his partner- or in this case, partners-- wanted him to do without any feelings of trepidation or hesitancy. 

He and Danneel had discussed it previously, but she’d never liked the idea of having complete control over him. 

So, when she brought it up again a few weeks ago, Jensen had been more than a little shocked. And after she explained that she would only agree to participate if she had someone else in the room as back-up, Jensen knew just who to ask. 

Jared had been pleasantly surprised by the request and after talking it over with Genevieve, they’d agreed. 

Now, sitting in the Padalecki living room and waiting for the hypnotist to put him in a trance-like state, Jensen was happy they’d decided to set up a few cameras around the house so he could watch what happened later. 

He was so anxious to find out just how involved their friends would be, whether Danneel would get off on it, what they would ask him to do, how he would react. Would he lose his inhibitions completely? Would he retain any of his usual shyness? Or would he proudly strut in naked as a jaybird while his wife and their friends requested sexual favors from their new toy? 

Jared chuckled when he caught sight of the hard bulge in Jensen’s jeans and winked at Danneel. 

This was going to be fun. 


End file.
